Rip my Heart out
by Teh Fuzzeh Penguin
Summary: Aang is in love. But when he finds out she loves zuko, disaster strikes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, or Aang.

A/N: My first oneshot. I wanna know how it is so please reveiw!

* * *

Aang walked to Katara's room to tell her supper was ready, then he would tell Sokka.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Aang pushed the door open, only to find a horror. He saw his friend, and his enemy. His best friend, his love since they first met. Katara, kissing Zuko, his enemy from the moment he met him. Aang's world suddenly turned black, and he could not bear it anymore. He ran, out of the room and down the hall. He rushed down stairs and left the house. _They can keep it for all I care._ He told himself.

He ran through the pouring rain, splashing through mud puddles. He saw the woods, and ran there.

Aang ran through the woods, and found his tree, and climbed it. He put his hand on the trunk and looked twards the horizon. Water fell down his face, but he didn't care. All he cared about was losing his beloved Katara. His eyes were red from holding back tears of rage. He started jumping from tree to tree, that was how he rid himself of stress.

He fell from the trees, and his the ground, extremely hard.

He put his hand to his side, it hurt, a lot. He groaned with pain, and got up.

When he returned home, Katara was waiting for him.

"Aang," she told him, trailing behind him, "I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship, your like a brother to me."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned around, to face her.

"Katara, how... how could you?" Aang turned away. Not wanting to see his copper haired love.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but I... love Zuko. It had to come out sometime, I'm sorry."

"Katara don't you get it? I need you more then anything."

"I don't feel the same about you." As she said this, Zuko came down the stairs. Seeing him filled Aang with rage.

"I hope you can work things out with Katara." Zuko said to Aang. "You two are really tight."

"Shut up you liar." Aang told him.

"Aang! He's trying to be kind to you. All you have for him is cruel words." Katara snapped. "If you can't be kind, I can't befriend you."

Aang's eyes once again filled with tears. He could not stand it anymore.

"Then I'm moving out" And with out at word he left. Nothing with him but the clothes on his back.

He found shelter in his tree. He let the sobs out. He cried until he could not find the tears. He looked up and saw the sun set in the horizon. He knew his life was over.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? ok lemme know ok! Read and reveiw! 

Also I want to know if I should make another chapter. I have the idea, I'm just not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender. I only own the characters I created.

A/n: trumpets The update for Rip My Heart Out is here!! Thanks to my reviewers, CrucifiedPanther, BuzzieBug, Avatar Roku, AND YOU KNOW THIS, WaterBender101, xT0PH, Kairuthefrog,dianarules55, and Brix. You all convinced me to continue! A new twist will make your head spin! Here it is, chapter two.

* * *

Aang looked at the sun rise. His eyes filled with the tears that haunted him for the past few days. 

_Chirp Chirp_. He looked over and saw a dove, just sitting there. Aang wiped away the tears as the bird cocked it's head over to one side, like it was telling him to follow. The dove took flight.

Aang descended from the tree and took off, following the bird.

Many miles later, Aang realized the bird had landed; it landed on the arm of a girl. This girl had deep gray eyes, and long white hair pulled into a ponytail. She had a red t-shirt on with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. The girl also had on a white mini skirt and knee high black boots. Aang gasped when she got up and ran as fast as an air bender to him

"Hello, Aang," The girl started, her eyes beaming, "I'm Tao. Welcome to my home. I am glad to have the Avatar in my presence." She beckoned him to follow.

Aang sat down in one of Tao's white wicker chairs, and took a cup of hot tea from a wooden table. Tao looked down as she started talking. "Katara has hurt you, right?" A bewildered Aang nodded. "Yes, and you ran away." He nodded again. "One of the doves leaded you here, most likely because it thought you needed help. You see," by this time Aang noticed Tao liked to talk, "I care for sick and harmed animals, that's why I live so far from civilization, they know nothing of caring for animals." She slammed her tea on the table. "They think all the medicine in the world will help them. It won't; it will only make them dependant on medication to heal them." Tao paused as she calmed down. "I understand them, or rather, I _talk_ to them." Aang sat there in shock. "The illness they have can be cured by a simple pep talk. That's why the dove brought you here, because it thought you needed help.

"I know you can get a bit shy, so you don't have to talk." Aang nodded. "Katara hurt you, but you need to forgive her. Although you dislike Zuko, that is no reason for you to make Katara suffer." Tao laughed. "There are plenty of fish in the sea, Aang. You just have to cast out your line."

Aang opened his mouth, "May I cast it in?" Aang asked. Tao nodded as Aang leaned into her, his eyes closing.

He kissed her, but sadly, it only lasted a few moments, for Tao pulled away. "Aang, you need to talk to Katara." Aang nodded.

"I will, Tao. Will we meet again?" Tao shrugged as Aang left.

Aang ran home. When he opened the door, Katara immediately embraced him in a hug. "Aang, I'm so sorry."

Aang pushed her away. "No Katara, I'm sorry. You should be free to make your own choices." Katara smiled and embraced him again. This embrace, would mean so much to the two for years to come.

* * *

A/n: Well there it is!! Don't think I feel that way about animals! Oh no, medicine can really help them. That's all just Tao's belifs. I'm not sure if this could be dropped where I left it, so can you guys let me know if you want more? Thanks alot! Read and Review! 


End file.
